My Life in Hogwarts
by Mel'Runya
Summary: When Alaynia, a foreign eschange student, comes to Hogwarts, she encounters new friends, spells, and even romance. This is AU, by the way!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, these are not my characters (Except for Alaynia... And other new faces that you might meet), I don't own anything (even this disclaimer, lol!), and I will not get money for this. Darn it!

A/N: Yay! First story out! I'd like to thank everybody in New Zealand who wasn't thanked at last year's Oscars (Go Lord of the Rings! Woo hoo!), my Beta and twin sister, Bridget, and Carissa, who put on a story before me, even though I started writing first. Thanks for making me stop procrastinating! I'll also thank you, the readers, for at least attempting to read this.

**My Life in Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1**

Alaynia looked out the window of the Hogwart's Express. The scenery flashed by and suddenly she wished that she was back in the United States. She was an exchange student from the American Academy for Magical Studies, or AAMS, for short. Alaynia had really looked forward to this trip, but this was her first time out of the country and she was very lonely. There was nobody else in her train compartment. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Hi! Is anybody else sitting there?" A girl with long red hair was standing in the doorway. There were three people behind her. There was a short boy with mousy brown hair, a girl with long brown hair and a dreamy look on her face, and an older boy with brown hair and a toad. They all looked friendly, so Alaynia invited them to sit down.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. This is Colin Creevy, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. Who are you?" Ginny had a huge smile on her face.

"Me, oh, I'm Alaynia. I'm an exchange student from the states." They all looked interested except for Luna, who had a magazine out and was currently reading it upside-down.

"That's cool. Do you have any idea about which house that you'll be in? We're all in Gryffindor except for Luna. She's a Ravenclaw." Colin beamed as he said this, and Alaynia could tell that he was proud of his house.

Alaynia looked confused for a moment. "What's a house?" she asked.

Neville looked stunned. "You've never heard of a house? It's what we live in inside Hogwarts! Didn't anyone tell you?"

Alaynia shook her head.

Neville started to speak again, but Colin cut him off. "There are four houses in Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is the best house. Everyone sticks together. Ravenclaw is pretty good too. Everyone there is really smart. Everyone says that Hufflepuff is just a bunch of duffers, but they're really nice and a lot of them are smart too. And then there's Slytherin. All of the wizards that have come out of that house have been bad. A lot of them join the dark lord, You-know-who."

"Even in the states there are a lot of news reports about him. He sounds really bad. And who's this Harry Potter that everyone keeps talking about?"

Ginny, Colin, and Neville stared incredulously. Ginny finally spoke up, her face a bit flushed. "You've never seen Harry Potter? He goes to school here. He's a sixth year Gryffindor. You know, I almost forgot. What year are you, anyway?"

Alaynia thought for a moment. "By your reckoning, I believe I would be a... sixth year. I'm fifteen, but our schooling starts when we're ten, so I've had more experience."

"Cool!" Ginny said. "We might have another year-mate! But you still have to meet Harry Potter. Come on, he's a friend of my brother, Ron!" Ginny stood up and Alaynia followed her out the door. "I used to have this humongous crush on Harry, but I guess you could say that I got over it."

Ginny led Alaynia to a compartment a toward the back of the train. She opened the door. Three people looked at Ginny and Alaynia.

"Oh, Ginny, what do you want?" This was coming from a red-headed boy.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry, I want you to meet Alaynia. She's an exchange student from the states. She's fifteen, and she's never seen Harry Potter. So, of course, I just brought her down to say hi!" Alaynia smiled nervously and waved.

A girl with frizzy brown hair stood up. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. We're all sixth year Gryffindors."

Alaynia smiled. "I'm from the American Academy for Magical Studies."

Hermione perked up. "I've read about AAMS! It sounds like a very fun place. What did you think about it?" Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. Hermione glared at them.

"Well, none of the professors wanted us to give up a good highschool education, so we learned magic and regular things while we were there. There weren't any houses, because there weren't many kids. We all lived in dorm rooms, like a college campus. The food wasn't that great, but none of us really had time to eat. There was no homework, because we would be in classes from 8:00 in the morning to 8:00 at night just to learn everything. It was so much fun!"

Ron and Harry had really started to listen only when they heard "no homework".

Ron looked wistfully at Harry. "I wish Hogwarts didn't have homework. Snape's essays are hard!"

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. "Only because you procrastinate and end up doing stuff at the last moment!"

"Hermione, just because you do all of your homework early doesn't mean that the rest of us do!" Harry looked at Ron and rolled his eyes at Hermione. "I swear she must live in the library!"

Alaynia smiled. "Nothing's wrong with that! I happen to like the library..."

Ron and Harry grimaced. Ginny spoke again. "Well, see you guys later. Colin, Neville, and Luna must be wondering where I am."

Ginny left the compartment after telling Alaynia to come back after a while. Alaynia smiled. "Okay, I will." She turned back to Hermione. "You were saying..."

Hermione smiled at her. "Have a seat. I want to talk to you about some of the books that I've read!"

Alaynia left the compartment feeling very pleased with herself. Not only had she made seven new friends, she also knew a lot more about Hogwarts. She walked into her compartment only to find a blond boy and two gorilla-looking guys sitting there. She looked confused. "I think this is the wrong compartment."

The blond boy looked up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alaynia. I'm an exchange student from the states."

"Muggle parents?"

"No... They're both magical. Why?"

"Oh, good. Can't have a mudblood infecting my compartment." The blond boy looked relieved to find that she wasn't a mudblood. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe, and Goyle. We're in Slytherin."

Alaynia looked wary of them. Then she cracked a smile. "I've heard that all Slytherins are the evil spawn of the devil," she told them jokingly.

Draco looked disgusted. "You must've heard that from a mudblood-loving Weasley. Only they could make it sound like a bad thing."

Alaynia laughed. "Well, actually, yes. Can I sit down?" He nodded. "Thanks. They were the first people that I met on the train. Everyone's been really understanding and friendly. Ginny took me to meet Harry Potter, too!"

Draco grimaced. "Uggh. Don't tell me that you hero-worship him like that Creepy kid. Or is it Creevy? I can't recall."

Alaynia rolled her eyes. "No, I don't worship him, but he's not a bad guy either. And Collin doesn't worship Harry!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Listen, it's been nice to meet you, but Ginny told me to meet her back at our compartment. I've gotta go. Sorry!" Alaynia waved and left.

Alaynia entered Ginny's compartment. They all looked up at her approach. "Hi guys. You'll never guess who I just met. Draco Malfoy."

Ginny, Colin, and Neville grimaced. "Don't tell me what he did. I don't want to know what kind of torture he used this time." Neville looked positively scared as he said this.

Alaynia just smiled. "Actually, he was very friendly after he learned that I'm a pureblood. He seemed like he doesn't get out much. I mean, just look at how pale his skin is!" They all laughed.

Ginny sighed. "Well, I guess we should start to change for Hogwarts. We're getting closer."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, these are not my characters (Except for Alaynia... And other new faces that you might meet), I don't own anything (even this disclaimer, lol!), and I will not get money for this. Darn it!

A/N: sorry about all the jumping around I did on the 1st chapter. I had to fit everything in, but now that I see just how short it is on the web, I think I could have made it longer. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and I love them. But I'm going to put my story up anyway, even if nobody likes it.

**My life in Hogwarts**

**Chapter 2**

"Firs' years, this way! Over here! Oh, hi Ginny, 'ow are you? Alaynia, I'll need you to come this way."

"That's Hadrid, the groundskeeper," Ginny whispered to Alaynia.

Alaynia followed the giant Hagrid. She stepped into a boat and was sailed across the water.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder. There was a loud "Oooooh!" as they rounded a bend.

Her first view of Hogwart was spectacular! It was such a beautiful place.

As she got out of the boat, Alaynia saw Hagrid raise a gigantic fist and knock three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, and Alaynia's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "An' Alaynia."

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was huge. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Alaynia could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right- the rest of the school must already be here- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together that they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take you're seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will gave classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly. Oh, and Alaynia, would you please see me?"

Professor McGonagall led Alaynia to a small alcove near the small chamber. "I understand that you are an exchange student from the United States. What I have just said will apply to you too. You will go to the front of the room first, and put on the sorting hat. It will choose the appropriate house for you. Follow me and we'll get you sorted." They went back to the small chamber. "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

The Great Hall was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candle-light. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Everyone was staring at the hat. For a few seconds there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and then the hat began to sing.

Alaynia stared at the hat. She had never seen something so comical, yet so serious. A hat was singing. It actually sounded pretty good, except for the rasp to its voice. The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "Attention please. We are now hosting an exchange student from the United States. When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Valas, Alaynia."

Alaynia walked slowly to the hat. She picked it up, sat on the stool, and put on the hat. There was a small voice in her ear. "You are much older that the students I normally have to sort. But where to put you. There's bravery here, and talent. Loyalty and cunning, too. Hmmm... Nerve and courage. I can see that you will work to get what you want, even if you need to beak a few rules. You are sly, but also shy. You would do very well in all of the houses. Yes, you are quite the enigma. Where should you go? Hmmm... Well, I think I've finally got it. Yes, better be SLYTHERIN!"

Alaynia calmly took off the hat and walked to the Slytherin table. She hardly knew anyone there. The only person that she knew was Draco. She saw him down at the other end of the table. She glided to the end of the table and took a seat. The other Slytherins looked at her. She raised an eyebrow. The other Slytherins continued watching the sorting.

As she looked across the hall, Alaynia could see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Collin. They looked dismayed that she had been put in Slytherin. Alaynia shrugged at them and silently apologized, hoping they would get the message.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, these are not my characters (Except for Alaynia... And other new faces that you might meet), I don't own anything (even this disclaimer, lol!), and I will not get money for this. Darn it!

A/N: Woot woot! I've already got my 3rd chapter up! Also, I hate to nag (not really, it's one of the things I do best, lol!), but I really like reviews!

**My Life in Hogwarts**

Chapter 3

As soon as the Sorting Ceremony was finished, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up for the beginning of term announcements. "My dear students. As you can tell, we have an exchange student. I would like you all to please be nice to her and welcome her. Also, there will be a Christmas Ball, a Halloween Ball, and a Valentines Day Ball this year. Prefects and Head Boy and Girl will be expected to plan them. I would also like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students, and Mr. Filch has posted in his office a list of the items that were banned from the hallways this year. Please have a nice year." At that, the Headmaster clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables. Alaynia looked at it with amazement.

The food looked wonderful. All the students started to dig in to the scrumptious feast that was on the tables. The Slytherins were no exception. Alaynia didn't know which food to try first. There seemed to be about a million choices! She turned to the girl sitting next to her. "Is there always this much food?"

"What? Oh, yes, but this is when there is the most. Oh, and end of term. The house-elves work constantly to keep all of us fed, like they should," said the girl. "By the way, I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"I'm Alaynia Valas, but I since the professors already told everyone, I think you already knew that."

"Yeah, but that's okay. Everyone always says that Slytherins are the worst, but we're actually pretty nice. Just not to non-house members. They never understand what true house loyalty means," Pansy exclaimed. "Oh, by the way, have you met Draco? He and I are prefects," Pansy said smugly.

"Yes, actually. We met on the train ride here. I can't wait to learn about Quiddich! It sounds so much fun. We do have a different version of it in the states, but it's really easy and everyone can play. I'm looking forward to something a bit more challenging," Alaynia said.

Draco turned toward her when he heard the word Quidditch. "You're interested in Quiddich? Which position do you play?"

Alaynia looked at Draco. "Well, I don't actually know the game that well, but I think I just might be a chaser." Alaynia thought for a moment. "Yes, I think I'm a chaser. I read about the rules and stuff, and I think I fit the description!" Alaynia started to eat the piece of candied ham she put on her plate.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tell you what. We're going to have try-outs next week. You can try to make the team then. It's on the Quiddich pitch at three after classes on Friday," he told her. The rest of Alaynia's night was spent in good company.

Alaynia's alarm clock went off early the next morning. Being a girl, Alaynia decided that she just HAD to look her best and then proceeded to take a half-hour shower. When she got out, the put on her favorite clothes (a sage green, forest green and gray sweater with a pair of blue jeans and of course sandals) under her school robes and went off to breakfast.

On the way down, she met Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy. She waited while they hurried down the hall towards her. "Hi guys!"

Ginny and Colin caught up. "Sorry to hear that you were put in Slytherin. How was your first night here?" Ginny asked.

"It was pretty good. My fellow Slytherins were actually very nice, and Draco told me that if I wanted I could try out for the Quiddich team!"

Colin looked amazed. "He actually said something to you without hexing you? Wow, that's great," Colin said.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Colin. "You'll have to excuse him. Malfoy picks on him all the time. And me, too, but that's not the point. Everyone who isn't in Slytherin thinks that Malfoy is a creep!"

"Oh. Does that make me a creep if I'm in the same house as him," Alaynia asked.

"No. As long as you're nice to people you shouldn't have a hard time making friends," Ginny said. Then she laughed. "Just think, most Gryffindors would kill me if they saw us together!"

All three of them laughed. Then Alaynia asked, "is there any rule against sitting with a different house?"

Ginny shook her head and they all headed into the Great Hall for breakfast. The three of them sat at the Gryffindor table.

Alaynia looked at her schedule. After breakfast she had double potions with the Gryffindors. Harry and Ron groaned. "Oh, no! Not double potions. Snape hates us," Ron complained. Alaynia coughed loudly. "Well, you're okay Alaynia, but, well, the Slytherins don't like Gryffindors..." Ron stopped there. Alaynia and Hermione were glaring at him.

"I think that potions sounds like fun," Alaynia said.

"That's cause Snape favors the Slytherins. That's his house, you know," Harry said.

"Oh, just be quiet, Harry," interrupted Hermione.

At this moment, Draco and the rest of the Slytherins were wondering why Alaynia was sitting with the Gryffindors.

"Doesn't she have any house loyalty?"

"There's no rule against it!"

"Doesn't she like us?"

"Why was she sorted here if she sits with them?"

Draco took control of the situation. "Maybe she's sitting with them because they were the first friends she made. She told me that on the train."

The rest of the Slytherins nodded. That made sense. They looked at their schedules. Double potions with the Gryffindors next! Evil grins were visible on some people's faces. This would be good. Everyone knew that Professor Snape favored the Slytherins.


End file.
